Verre Brisé
by Insincere Perfections
Summary: God, Sometimes, you want nothing more then to just kiss him, make him yours. But then there are the other times, the nights he comes home late into the night smelling sweet and so unlike himself. But why should it concern you? You have no claim over him.


Verre Brisé

(Broken Glass)

**God, Sometimes, you want nothing more then to just kiss him, make him yours. But then there are the other times, the nights he comes home late into the night smelling sweet and so unlike himself. **

**I already knew that smell, I could tell that smell from a mile off, but it didn't mean I wanted to acknowledge what was happening right before my eyes.**

**I couldn't hold on to him. It had only ever been a temporary arrangement. We had both been lost and lonely and needed the comfort of the others body. **

**It didn't help that I had slowly started to fall for him. **

**I had always been told, no matter what I did or how much skin I showed, no one would love me. I was never made to love, only to be enjoyed. That's why I had been left at the alter by my fiancée past. I wasn't made to be loved by just one man. **

**But Edward was so much more then one man, if only he could see it would take just as much a woman to satisfy him. He didn't.**

**Instead he would sit by me and tell me that he was ready to move on, that he had found a woman he loved, who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.**

**If only he knew how much of a screw up she was going to be. **

**What made her so special? I mean really, it wasn't like she was of the same level of Greek god as he was. She didn't have the brains to keep up with him, she didn't have this sin proof personality. There was nothing about her that drew you in. She was average in more ways then one. **

**Yet he wanted her.**

**I had followed him once. I hadn't wanted to, but had found myself unable to part from him, in fear he would return to her and fall that little bit more in love. **

**So I wasn't surprised when he brought the brunette into his arms, a tight embrace around her fragile body. Her dark eyes had flashed when she saw me, jealousy perhaps?**

**I tested out my theory, bumping into Edward and asking him what he wanted for dinner tonight, it was my turn to cook. **

**The Swan girl had turned her head away and blushed. Yes, Sweetie, he was taken, even if he didn't know it yet. **

**What I didn't expect was Edward to turn around and introduce us.**

'**Bella, this is Tanya, my would be ex, had we been dating, Tanya, this is Bella, my girlfriend.' **

**Bella just grinned up at him, in that way that made me want to stick my fingers down my throat and gag. He had just smirked at me and watched me walk away, paling more with each step I took.**

**When I had walked through the door of **_**our**_** apartment, I had screamed, grabbing the first thing that had come into contact with my hand halfway across the room. The vase had smashed at the base of the wall, the shards of broken glass glittering in the air before falling silently to the floor. I knew I would just have to throw the pieces away, they were beyond repair. The pieces sparkled in the most mesmerizing way, my eyes glued to them in a trance. **

'_**How ironic**_**', I can remember thinking. '**_**just like me, broken, without any way to be fixed. And I was the destructive one. I broke that vase, and myself. **_

**I had sat on my bed, staring at my reflection in the mirror for hours on end, wondering why he couldn't just be happy with me. Why was it I was never good enough for anyone?**

**The door had finally slammed shut, signaling his return. It didn't take him long to find me. His feet crunched across the broken glass, stepping over my own remains of a heart. He hesitated, good, I hope the guilt was eating him away on the inside. He sighed and continued on his way to my room, once **_**our**_** room. **

'**Don't think I don't know what you were trying to do out there today Tanya. I love her, don't ruin this for me.'**

'**what is it about her that makes you discard me so easily?' my voice had been carried out in a whisper, the defeat was evident in my tone. **

'**I don't want you Tanya. We would never work out.'**

'**But you have me, and we were fine before **_**she**_** came along!' I was yelling now, my emotions playing out in my eyes. Anger, defeat, and denial. I tried telling myself we would be perfect for each other, that we were made for the other. But I knew, deep down, that it wasn't true. **

'**What we had was nothing more then sex! We didn't love each other!' now he was yelling as well. Why was I could some how manage to bring out the worst in him?**

**I jumped up and slammed the door in his face. Throwing myself under my covers, burying myself from the rest of the world. **

**If he didn't want me then there was no reason for me to stick around. **

**I threw all of my clothes and belongings into bags. I only needed two suitcase for the amount I had, I had never collected much. Nothing held any sentimental value to me. It was all replaceable. **

**I went and stood outside my door, breathing in deeply before placing my hand on the door's knob. **

**Outside I could hear Edward clearing up the glass, and then it went tumbling down the rubbish chute. There I go, lost and forgotten, thrown out onto the street. **

**I opened the door and walked out, not even looking back when he called my name. We were better off this **

**way. **

**A/N-**

**Another story. Valentine's Day is coming up so I wanted something anti-love up on the internet! Yes I am a bitter, bitter little girl. I haven't had time to write lately so sorry to anyone reading my other fics! Incase you didn't get it, Tanya was the glass…..If that makes sense. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
